User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Vol. 2 Episode 3 - And everyone's brains exploded.
Not because of the whole 'Penny's a robot' thing, we saw that shit coming from Alpha fucking Centauri. No, I'm talking about the stunning revelation of the existance of Winter Schnee. Oh, my Head Canon Generator is gonna have a field day with this one. But I'm getting ahead of myself. First and foremost, I understand that I'm a little late to this party and that is beacause, well, my copmputer hasn't been cooperating very much lately. Poor thing's on it's last legs. Anyway, enough about me, on with the review. Poor. Freaking. Jaune. This guy is just painful to watch sometimes, I swear. Not only is he completely snubbed by the Snow Angel (again) but then Yang feels it's oh so necessary to add that extra layer of patronising. Way to rub salt in the wound, Blawndee. Frankly, I'm just waiting for the moment Jaune just fucking snaps and turns evil or something, what with all shit he deals with. ...That's not a joke. And by the way, I'm officially calling that. If that ACTUALLY HAPPENS, you know you heard it from me first. New outfits, YAY! I can't believe I live in a day and age where I can get excited over characters changing their fucking clothes for once. I know, limited team, limited budget, yadda yadda yadda. I've heard it all and honestly, I don't know what I was expecting when I heard about these alts. But I sure as fuck didn't expect this. Really, guys? A solid white coat dress whith even higher heels? I mean, shit, Weis and Blake practically have the same color scheme. Ruby's is just kinda "eh..." the only one that seems to have any effort put into it is Yang's. And wouldn't you know it, Yang's was the only one fully shown in the trailer. Ain't that just a coinky-dink? Ah, whatever. It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. just a whole lot of wasted potential going on with these alts is all I'm saying. By the way, I kinda forgot someone Can you believe it's been two reviews and I haven't talked about Neptune, yet? Well, part of that might have to do with the fact that there's not a whole lot to talk about. Unfortunately. The guy has had like, what, 6 lines since his introduction? That's not much better than the likes of Velvet. But hey, dude has blue hair. Kinda impossible for me to turn down a character with blue hair. I defy you to find me one blue haired character that I can't justify liking. So, Neptune, I may not know much about you but for all intents and purposes, you're alright in my book. Moving right along.... Wow, look at all those not Penny robots. Can we all just agree that these walking tin cans are basically waiting for someone to abuse the shit out of them and have them kill everybody? Or something of that nature? I mean, this isn't really a question in anyone's minds, is it? It's literally going to be either that or they'll just "malfunction" a bunch and general Steelpeni- I mean Ironwood will learn his lesson that robots aren't adequate or some bullshit. "Ruby, I'm not a real girl..." Okay, a couple things about this little "reveal" and really, the scene as a whole. First off, those soldier guys that were chasing them? this is gonna sound really stupid to some but I think those guys were an RvB reference... which by extention is a Halo reference. I think. Don't quote me on that. Second, what the hell is Penny 'skin'(?) made of to just peel off like that? She just stopped a truck dead in it's tracks not grind her palms against the pavement. And third... "oh."? Really, Ruby? A robot in human's clothing has just been presented to you, probably the first of it's - her - kind and all you have to say is... "Oh."? As if you're like "Oh. That's neat, I didn't know that." Final Thoughts While a number of questionable chooices were made here, this was an alright episode. I just hope things don't get too rushed because it's starting to look that way tome. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts